a shock for Stella
by ste.smith.777
Summary: Stella is on her final warning and given an abuse case to work, as Stella investigates it she starts to develop feelings for the victim. As Stella and the victim start their relationship together Stella finds out a horrific secret about her. Will Stella's relationship and job survive or will it come crashing down. (Femslash)


It was raining heavily outside a New York City court but luckily for detective Stella Bonasera she was currently waiting for the verdict in a long running murder investigation. Stella felt rough as hell she'd recently had a huge bust up with her superior detective Mac Taylor. "All rise for the right honourable judge Ron Cronyn" a voice said as the judge walked in. Once the judge had seated the rest of the court room sat, Stella had her fingers crossed as she knew it was now time for the verdict. "Can the foreman of the jury please stand" the judge ordered. Quickly a man in a striped suite soon up. "Have you reached a verdict in which you are all agreed?" asked the judge. "We have your Honour, we the jury in the case of the state of New York versus Roman Reigns find the defendant not guilty of first degree murder" replied the foreman. Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing but before she could even realise what she was doing she was instantly shouting at the judge. "That man is a murderer your honour he's got links to the mafia!" Stella yelled to a now very angry judge Cronyn "order order! detective Bonasera please settle down or I will have you held for disrupting my court!" Judge Cronyn roared as he hammered his gavel. Stella realising she'd crossed the line instantly stormed out of the court room with detective Don Flack quickly chasing after her.

"Hey Stella what the hell!" Don shouted as he managed to catch up to Stella who was now walking out the front door. "Stella what the hell where you playing at in there?" Don asked as he tried to catch his breath, "man this rain is depressing as hell" Stella groaned as she stared into the distance. Flack looked on confused "Stella seriously your acting totally out of character" Flack softly spoke. "We've been court for the past six months we had an air tight case all the evidence proofs he committed the murder" Stella angrily barked at Flak. "I know but unless you can prove the mob tampered with the jury there's not a lot you can do" Flak sighed just as a blonde woman called Alex Cabot appeared. Alex was from the district attorney's office and was in charge of the prosecution came walking out of the main door and straight to Stella. "What the hell do you think your playing at detective Bonasera you had no right coming out with an out burst like that!" Alex shouted but before Stella could answer Alex gave Stella a stern warning "just know this detective I'm gunning for your badge and if I have my way I'll make sure you lose your job" Alex warned before storming off.

"I'll try calm her down" Flack said with a reassuring smile "do you want a lift back to the precent?" asked Flack. "I'm ok Flack I'm going to walk back plus I need sometime to think of an excuse to give to Mac about my behaviour in court today" Stella replied before Flack walked off. "Well well detective Bonasera I believe you nearly sent an innocent man to prison so I'm sure your going to apologise" a voice said behind Stella, the voice belonged to Roman Reigns the man Stella had been trying to get convicted. Trying her best not to get herself into even more trouble Stella chose her words carefully, "listen we both know your mafia friends either threatened, bribed or blackmailed the jury to make sure you got off. But mark my words if you step out of line even for petty things I'll have you on the next bus straight to Sing Sing prison do I make myself clear!" Stella warned before walking off.

As Stella was walking she popped open her black umbrella to try and keep herself dry but it was raining hard so the umbrella didn't help. As Stella walked she stopped by a food stand so she could get a coffee. "Hi one coffee and a bagel please" Stella asked the vendor but as she was rummaging through her peruse to pay for her snack a young homeless girl caught her eye. This girl couldn't have been much older than twenty, Stella was sure of that seeing her sat there in the pouring rain broke Stella's heart, Stella quickly payed for her meal and then walked over to the girl. As Stella got nearer the girl she noticed that she was dripping wet and she was wearing ripped blue jeans a black Spider-Man T-shirt and a black hooded jacket, Stella also noticed that the girl had long greasy black hair and she looked and smelt as if she hadn't washed in about a month. "Hi would you like a coffee and a bagel?" Stella as asked as she squatted and placed her umbrella over herself and the homeless girl. The girl looked up at Stella in surprise before muttering "I don't want or need charity" the girl angrily spoke. Sensing that this girl wasn't going to be very nice Stella got back up and placed her coffee and the bagel on a pay phone and walked off. A few seconds later the girl looked around and quickly got up and reached for the coffee and bagel once she had it she went back to where she was sitting and unwrapped the bagel and gently started eating it. Unknown to the girl Stella was stood around the coroner of a nearby building watching her, seeing the girl eat brought a smile to Stella's face but also brought a hint of sadness seeing this beautiful young girl sleeping rough on the streets of New York happy having done her good deed for the day Stella then left for her office.

It took Stella another twenty minutes to reach the building in which she worked and another five for her elevator to reach floor twenty. When Stella finally got to her floor she saw many of her team mates in various labs working on their various bits of evidence. She saw Danny Messer and new girl Lyndsey Monroe working together and Aden Burn working on her computer. Stella decided to see how Danny and Lyndsey where getting but as she started to walk over Danny and Lyndsey where getting ready to leave. "Oh hey Stella how'd the trial go?" Danny asked with a smile. Stella awkwardly laughed before placing her hands on her hips "the bastard got of with it" Stella angrily replied through clenched teeth. A look of utter shock cake across Danny's face "what you and Mac had an air tight case even the DA said so" Danny replied still shocked. "Detective Bonasera my office NOW!" a familiar voice shouted. The voice belonged to Stella's boss and director of of the crime lab detective Mac Taylor. He was stood there in a red shirt and black blazer and trousers but just as Stella was about to reply Mac quickly disappeared back into his office. Hearing a whistle Stella turned to face Danny unimpressed by his childish behaviour. "Boy somebody's in trouble that's the only time he calls us like that" Danny explained to Lyndsey who was still learning the ropes of how this crime lab worked. "Just shut your fucking mouth Danny and show your supervisor some respect" Stella angrily barked before storming off to Macs office. Knock knock "come in" Mac angrily shouted Stella took a deep breath then entered Macs office.


End file.
